True Hate
by Selene Cruxe
Summary: [Fanfic de San Valentín] Jade empieza a ver a una psicóloga y, luego de varias consultas, ésta asegura que el odio profundo que la gótica le profesa a Tori, no es eso, sino algo más... One-Shot — Jori


**Bonjour, everyone! **

**14 de Febrero, una de las fechas más estúpidas del año, de las más comerciales que hay y sin sentido... Pero eso no le quita que sea una bonita excusa para escribir algo. Y como según es la fecha del amor, yo, que amo escribir, pues cumplo con la consigna del día, ¿no? Bueno, no u_u **

**En fin, acá un one-shot para ustedes. **

**No es tan cursi como la fecha amerita, pero qué sé yo, lo terminé apenas recién. Disculpen si no hay demasiado Jori, supongo. **

**En fin. Sólo es un shot, no morirán por leerlo XD **

**Feliz San Valentín, supongo... Pasenlo bien lo compañados, los forever alone como su escritora acá presente, sólo arrójenle huevos a las parejas en la calle. Verán que bien se siente XD**

* * *

VicTORIous no me pertenece. Esta historia sí.

Cualquier publicación de este fic, que no sea bajo el nick de "Selene Cruxe" no está permitida.

Eso es plagio.

* * *

**True Hate**

* * *

Vega.

Y como no, mi día iba a empezar con la única idea, palabra o pensamiento que me está volviendo loca. Pero no por buenas razones. Es molestia, una piedra en el zapato, una espina bajo mi uña, un golpe seco en el dedo meñique del pie... En fin, puras cosas insufribles, así como ella.

Hace aproximadamente un mes he estado sin poder sacarme a semejante molestia de la mente. ¿Por qué? Pues porque a todo el mundo se le ha antojado hablarme de ella, mencionarla, invitarla a salidas en grupo, sólo falta que Festus la incluya en el menú de comidas para, oficialmente, tenerla hasta en la sopa.

El día anterior estuvo diciendo cuanto adoraba ser tan perfecta, cuanto ama a sus allegados, demostrando como le encanta que André y Beck la toqueteen -si los abraza tanto así debe ser-, restregándome en la jodida nariz cuanto le encanta explotar mis nervios con sus estúpidas e incitantemente destruibles sonrisas...

Joder, que la niña es verdaderamente insufrible, ¿cómo se puede ser tan... ella? Dios, la odio.

Y ahora... Dios, no puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto culpa del estúpido Lane, que enloqueció, o no se, no le di mucha atención cuando lo explicó. Culpa de lo que sea que hubiera pasado por su cabeza, esa inepto que parece no conocer nada de la relación de los que vamos a Hollywood Arts, me había mandado a ver a una psicóloga. ¡Una maldita psicóloga! Maldito. Atreverse a mandarme a mi, Jade West, a ver a una estúpida universitaria que se graduó y obtuvo su título con su estúpido intento de meterse a la cabeza de los demás, seguramente con notas sobresalientes, así como las de Vega... Sin dudas, de haberla conocido en secundaria, la habría odiado tanto como a Vega. Bueno, quizá no tanto, la estrellita es un verdadero caso de ineptitud, nadie como ella para detestar.

Y, como si eso de verdad sirviera de algo, he estado asistiendo desde entonces. Pero yo estaba perfecta y jamás había ido a semejante pérdida de tiempo, no lo necesitaba... Ahora, notará cualquiera en lo que digo que hablo en pasado cuando digo "estaba perfecta", porque estas malditas consultas me traen azotando paredes con la cabeza de tanta insensatez que dice esa mujer. ¿Por qué Lane me mandaría con alguien así de incompetente?

Según él, tengo un problema de control de la ira, como si eso fuera cierto, sólo soy más honesta en cuanto a mis ganas de hacer o decir algo... No es falta de control, en sinceridad.

Sólo porque me vio un par de veces intentar golpear a Vega, o gritarle, o aventarle cosas... Quizás jugarle algunas bromas o tonterías de esas. De las que hago siempre y que estoy casi segura que Vega extrañaría si las dejara de hacer pues, aquí entre nos, la niña parece masoquista y gustarle lo que hago en su contra. De cualquier forma, eso no es ni será nunca motivo suficiente, pero aun así, ahí estaba yo, asistiendo por milésima vez a esa consulta. Y ya no tenía ni como evadirlo pues, para terminarla de completar el buen -y futuramente difunto- Lane, le contó a mi padre de mis "problemas" y éste, en su mas reciente intento de "ser un buen padre" no tuvo mejor idea que mandarme con la -según sus contactos que todo lo saben y todo lo pueden- mejor psicóloga de toda la región.

Una mujer detestable, sin dudas. Así como Vega.

—Entonces, dime Jade... —Abrió su bocota, remarcada de ese insufrible rojo chillante que me gritaba que la golpeara—. ¿Cómo has llevado tu día hoy? —Preguntó apenas me vio sentarme con desgano en su sofá, mientras yo miraba hacia la ventana con el ceño fruncido— ¿Le has dicho a Victoria cómo te sientes? —Volvió a cuestionar, sin que yo pudiera siquiera pensar en responder a la primer pregunta.

Abrí mi boca para responder, pero ahí estaba ella de nuevo, respondiéndose a si misma las preguntas que según eran para mi

—No, ¿cierto? Si por eso es que estás aquí. No has podido hablar claramente con ella acerca de tus sentimientos, sobre ese odio profundo que le profesas delante de todos, que en realidad es… —hizo una pausa. ¿Me dejaría responder al fin? Pero que sorpresa, pues mejor la dejaba que siguiera hablando sola, parecía agradarle tanto su compañía— ¿Qué es? Vamos, Jade, es necesario que lo digas tu misma. —suspiré con molestia mientras rodaba los ojos y me recostaba en el sofá, mirando, esta vez, el techo.

Sería tan útil ltener la habilidad de poder desconectar mis oídos a voluntad. Me ahorraría tantos malos ratos y salvaría a mis oídos de oir tanta estupidez junta

—Debes dejar de luchar contra ello, cuando estés a punto de explotar, cuando sientas que deseas hacer que se arrodille ante ti y que bese el suelo que caminas, debes recordar que lo que sientes en realidad no es odio, sino… —ella seguía hablando y yo pretendía no escucharla, pero me era imposible y, ahí estaba, esa estúpida teoría suya con la que seguro se ganaría un Nóbel por mejor historia de ficción. Hasta le ganaría a las fantasías que tenía el niño de la película esa que soñaba con tiburones y lava... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Vale, no importa. El punto es que, su imaginación no tenía límites— Vale, hoy tampoco piensas colaborar, lo diré yo —pausa dramática... Si no le dan el Nóbel, por actriz le dan un Óscar... Y ahí vamos de nuevo. Apreté los ojos con molestia— Tu no odias a Victoria Vega, tu la amas.

—Ahora cuéntame una de zombies en la que se coman al presidente —Reí con sarcasmo mientras la miraba de reojo y veía como ella negaba con la cabeza, en señal de reprobación al mismo tiempo que anotaba "negación" en su estúpida libreta. Lo sabía, lo había leido en una ocación. Cada vez que yo no lo aceptaba, ella ponía eso en la libreta, como si repetirlo por escrito tantas veces en el papel lo pudiera descargar y así dejaría de existir. Pero no tenía en cuenta algo. ¡No era negación! Yo no iba a aceptar un carajo, no había nada que aceptar. Yo no veía a Vega de esa manera, eso jamás podría pasar.

—Sigues recurriendo a mi, porque sabes que soy la única que lo sabe y con quien te atreves a "hablar" de ello —dijo calmadamente con esa voz tan estúpidamente suave, haciendo comillas con los dedos en la palabra "hablar", todo sin despegar la vista de sus papeles.

Al menos reconoce que es un monólogo lo suyo. Joder, me enferma su tranquilidad. Y sí, yo era la que seguía yendo a las consultas, pero era porque mi padre me había dicho que debía asistir si o si. Por no se que tanta estupidez que le había dicho Lane. Además, ya que estaba todo pago, aprovecharía. Podría dormirme en su bonito sillón mientras ella quisiera que yo le contara mis problemas.

Que va, yo no tengo problemas, al menos no lo que ella cree.

—Yo sólo vengo a dormir en su sofá —solté indiferente, acomodando mis manos tras mi nuca, sirviéndolas de almohada—. Lo que usted piense de mi, no me va a afectar en lo mas mínimo, su opinión me tiene sin cuidado. Yo no… eso… a Vega…

—Si no es cierto, entonces ¿por que no puedes ni pronunciarlo? De no ser cierto, no le tendrías temor a la palabra… —agregó, volviendo a anotar algo en su libreta, volví a rodar los ojos, imaginándome una infinita lista de "negación" en ese papel.

—Usted está enferma, ¿cómo quiere que reaccione? De solo imaginar esa palabra junto a mi nombre y el de Vega en una sola oración me repugna, me da rechazo, me da rabia que siquiera lo puedan pensar y peor aun mencionar delante de mi… —Solté sin pensar mucho— ¡Que asco! Besar a Vega, que horror, que espanto.

—Oh, veo que has sentido deseos de besarla —dijo anotando quién sabe qué en su odiosa libreta. Me incorporé de golpe, en movimientos secos y la miré con odio, se me revolvió el estómago de solo imaginar semejante cosa—. Ni te molestes en negarlo —me señaló con su pluma y miró fijo a los ojos—. Yo jamás mencione nada de besos, fuiste tu la que trajo el tema, eso significa que lo has pensado. —Sonrió triunfante.

¿Qué clase de psicóloga es? No debería reír de los asuntos de sus pacientes, bueno, lo que no era un asunto, solo era Vega. Que mujer poco profesional.

—Mejor me voy antes que le vomite en la alfombra —tomé mi abrigo y mi bolso con rabia, no quería seguir escuchándola, no iba a dejar que me llenara la cabeza con sus fabulaciones sobre mi supuesta "atracción" hacia la estúpida de Vega. La idiotez no me ha atraido jamás, ni en lo más mínimo y Vega, sin dudas, es una idiota. Jamás la podría ver como algo más, es demasiado… ella.

Hice ofical mi salida de ahí con un sonoro portazo.

Mis pies se movieron rápido a la salida y por poco olvido que hay una puerta de vidrio. Por poco y no estampo mi nariz contra todo el cristal... Por poco.

Al salir eché mi cabello hacia atrás con una mano, respirando con necesidad del aire de afuera, como si el de dentro estuviera viciado hasta el tope. Esa mujer me volverá loca con sus idioteces. Desde el día uno que está convencida de que siento algo más por Vega y, como reacción directa a sus manipulaciones psicológicas, no he dejado de pensar en el asunto desde entonces.

Pero ya, joder, ¿por qué le doy tanta importancia? Esa mujer lo único que busca es enredarme con sus trucos mentales, para confundirme y que así, finalmente, necesite en verdad de sus "servicios".

Está emputada con que tiene razón y ahora, por su maldita culpa, estoy cumpliendo las estúpidas pautas que me dio.

—Te propongo un juego —recuerdo que dijo, tratando de llamar mi atención con ello—. Te daré unas pautas, tú así sabrás que estás enamorada, cuando te pasen todas las cosas que te voy a mencionar...

_"En primer lugar, no podrás sacártela de la mente, con nada, se colará en tus pensamientos cuando menos te lo esperes" _

Pauta cumplida, pero no cuenta. O sea. que chiste, si me vive hablando de ella, ¿cómo pretende que no la piense? Vamos a la escuela juntas, los amigos de ellas son los únicos que me soportan y a los idiotas que menos quiero matar, asique simplemente me veo orillada a pasar tiempo con ella. Y está ese estúpido empeño que tiene en ser mi amiga. ¿Cómo mierda no voy a pensar en ella así si me la incluyen hasta en las obras escolares de co-protagonista?

Pero de ahí, a que sea otro sentimiento más que rechazo e incluso odio, son fanasías de esa mujer. Lo que yo siento por Vega no es más que repulsión, si es por eso que quiero golpearla cada vez que abre su boca. Cada vez que se acerca a Beck, porque es mi ex-novio, y a mi me atrae él, o me atraía, me dan celos que se le acerque o algo así... Ahí no entraría jamás ese supuesto "amor" ¡Aj! Que de solo pensarlo me da asco, no sé, se me revuelve el estómago como si tuviera un enjambre de abejas.

Además, es demasiado dócil, si tuviéramos una relación, sería todo tan fácil y aburrido, no me sirve si no es un desafío, demasiada calma me volvería loca. Y Vega, sin duda alguna, es un lago en calma. Estúpida.

Otra cosa que odio de ella es esa actitud de santurrona, que no rompe ni un plato. Que rechaza un chico para una cita y le pide disculpas. ¡Si es que lo rechaza! Porque de hecho la he visto salir con mas chicos de los que ha presentado como novio, tiene un sí tan fácil. Ha de ser una zorrita de clóset, pero claro, con una sonrisa perfecta como esa que se carga, compra a cualquiera. Pero no, a mi no.

Mejor ya dejo de pensar en las estupideces de Vega y me apresuro o llegaré tarde a la siguiente clase, pero como se me cruce a medio camino no respondo. Ya me trae el día bastante jodido con su sola presencia en mi mente, luego en la sesión con la psicóloga, ya sería demasiado tener que cruzármela cada maldito segundo del día. Para colmo muero de hambre, pues la única hora disponible que tenía en su horario la –según mi padre- mejor psicóloga de todo Los Ángeles era en mi hora de almuerzo. Hace una semana que no he podido comer nada en ese horario, pero quien sabe si no sea mejor así, como siempre terminábamos hablando de Vega, regresaba con el estómago revuelto. ¡Agh! ¡Estúpida psicóloga! Por su culpa llevo toda la semana con Vega en mi cabeza, ella me está trastornando, yo estaba bien sin sus estúpidas teorías de mi "odio infundado" hacia ella. Y… oh, ahí viene…

—Hey Jade, ¿dónde estabas? —Dijo acercándose a mi— Otra vez te fuiste a la hora del almuerzo —me sonrió. Según la loca esa que me atiende tengo una fijación por su sonrisa. Yo no tengo tal cosa, vale, no la tenía, pero ahora que lo ha dicho tantas veces no puedo dejar de… ¡Agh!

— ¡Deja de sonreír! —Levanté la voz, haciendo que se asustara un poco— ¿Qué quieres, Vega? No tengo todo tu tiempo —la apuré con la vista, ella sonrió nerviosa. ¿Que parte de "no sonrías" es la que no entiende? Además de estúpida es sorda.

—Que suerte que te encuentro de buenas hoy —soltó con sarcasmo. Afilé mi mirada haciéndola estremecer. Mas le valía cuidar sus comentarios conmigo o se vería en graves aprietos— Bien, bien, al punto... Venía a preguntarte si tú quisieras hacer una colaboración para un evento de San Valent...

— ¡No! —Corté su explicación, si empezaba con "San Valent..." sólo podía ser algo cursi-vomitivo a lo que yo no toleraría un instante.

— ¿Segura? —Preguntó, volví la mirada, queriendo traspasarla con ella— Habrán presentaciones de todo tipo y...

— ¿Puedo transmitir un corto de terror? —Volví a interrumpirla.

—No, pero puedes cantar alg... —fruncí el ceño y endurecí mis labios en una mueca de molestia mientras cortaba su relato azotando la puerta de mi casillero con fuerza. La dejé hablando sola.

Quizá así entendía lo rotundo que había sido mi "no" del principio.

Me encaminé a seguir sufriendo el resto de mis clases de ese día, entonces sonó mi teléfono. Metí la mano a mi bolso con desgano y de la misma forma saqué mi móvil de él, mientras arrastraba mis pies hasta el salón de música.

Miré con sorpresa el nombre que me aparecía en la pantalla mientras me detenía en la puerta del lugar. Lo que le siguió fue mi mejor mueca de disgusto.

—Padre —lo nombré al poner el celular cerca de mi rostro.

—Jade —oí del otro lado. Frío. Seco. Seguro. Mi padre, después de todo.

— ¿Es importante? —Pregunté.

—Tu cita con la psicóloga. Te fuiste antes de que se cumpliera el tiempo acordado —su voz monótona de siempre, dando a notar que le importaba un carajo.

—Cierto. ¿Qué con eso? —Apreté los labios y cerré los ojos, temiéndome su respuesta.

—Volverás en la tarde, ya arregló su horario para recibirte luego de tus clases —dijo sin titubeos.

—De acuerdo —resoplé.

—Bien.

—Bien. —Repliqué mientras entraba al aula y me dejaba caer en mi lugar con rabia. Vega estaba al lado mío.

La miré y me sonrió.

Le gruñí.

.

.

.

.

—Entonces Jade, ¿se ha cumplido alguna de las pautas? —Preguntó, yo desvié mi vista hacia el costado— Claro que sí —Afirmó y rodé los ojos.

—Eso no cuenta, como no dejar de pensar en ella si me la mensiona cada vez que vengo —solté con indiferencia recostándome el sofá— En lugar de saludarme, primero la nombra y luego llega el dichoso "Buenos días, Jade" —me crucé de brazos.

— ¿Sólo se ha cumplido la pauta de pensar en ella? —Preguntó de nuevo. Al parecer tenía ganas de hablar conmigo hoy, que sorpresa. No respondí.

—Oh —la miré de reojo y tenía una leve sonrisa—, ¿ya has sentido que la extrañas? —Resoplé con fuerza y sonreí sarcástica.

—Claro, hasta he pensado en comprarle chocolates en San Valentín e invitarla a una cita —solté con sarcasmo.

—No es una mala idea, Jade —volvió a hablar, cambió su pierna de lugar y me sonrió—. ¿Qué tal que acepte?

—Sólo estaba siendo sarcástica, usted o es muy lenta o pretende tomarme el pelo —descrucé mis brazos y los pasé tras mi nuca, mientras me concentraba en el techo blanco de yeso sobre mi.

—No me digas que tienes miedo...

—Óigame, no se pase —me enderecé de golpe y le apunté con el dedo—. No me desafíe.

—No te estoy desafiando —me miró por un leve instante y luego anotó en la libreta algo más—, sólo estoy haciendo observaciones y sacando mis conclusiones en base a tus actos —se notó como terminó de escribir sus "observaciones" luego d un remarcado golpe de la punta de la pluma contra el papel, indicando un punto— Y esto... —me señaló a mi y a mi alrededor con su pluma, haciendo círculos en el aire—. Se asemeja tanto a una persona con miedo al rechazo.

— ¡No es miedo y se lo demostraré! —Me puse de pie con rabia y tomé mi bolso del suelo— ¿Quiere chocolates y una cita? ¡Pues Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Le daré el gusto! Y no se moleste en llamar a mi padre, ya cumplí los minutos que me salteé esta mañana —Volví a salir, como es costumbre ya, dando un fuerte portazo.

Caminé por las calles de la ciudad con rabia, a paso rápido y sin detenerme ni a mirar si venían autos en las calles, si para eso le ponen freno a los vehículos, pues que los usen.

Las calles estaban teñidas de rojo, y yo adoraba el color rojo, pero no en ese estado. La idea de ver corazones cada dos metros no era mi idea de algo lindo, a no ser que fuera un sangriento San Valentín, cualquier otra cosa en la fecha, me resultaba ridículo.

Maldije mil veces por haberb estacionado tan lejos mi auto.

Me detuve en seco en una tienda donde se exhibían cajas de chocolate y me pregunté, por milésima vez en tan poco tiempo, porqué demonios había aceptado hacer eso. Ahora, si me retractaba, esa mujer aseguraría que era miedo, una vez más. Y yo no le temo a nada.

Observaba con asco los chocolates con forma de corazones, yo no pensaba regalarle algo así, por Dios.

Seguí buscando por varias tiendas más hasta que di con una que me ofrecía una buena opción. Había un arreglo que permitía deletrear alguna palabra con chocolates en forma de letras. Entré sin pensármelo mucho e hice mi pedido.

El rostro de la mujer que atendía el local fue épico y como para una foto cuando le dije que palabras quería, obviamente me peguntó, como toda persona metiche, pero no, que yo no estaba para andar explicándole a desconocidos el porqué de mis cosas, asique la ignoré.

Salí de allí y seguì caminando... Caminé por un buen rato, sufriendo de nuevo por la cantidad de cosas cursi que habían en el camino. Sabiendo que al día siguiente, sólo por ser día catorce, sería muchísimo peor. En días así extraño tanto el mes de Octubre...

Llegué por fin a mi auto y respiré con tranquilidad dentro de él, como si fuera mi propia burbuja ajena a cosas romántico-pegajosas.

Encendí el motor y aceleré.

Cuando noté el camino que tomaba y caí en cuenta lo que estaba por hacer, sentí cierta inquietud por dentro, como si una vocesita me gritara "¡Corre, maldición! ¡Corre hacia el otro lado, avienta los chocolates a la basura y jamás vuelvas!".

Ya podía ver la casa de Vega a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Estacioné, respiré hondo y miré la caja de chocolates en el asiento de al lado, algo no me cuadraba demasiado asique la examiné un poco y decidí quitarle el estúpido moño rosa que la adornaba.

Así se veía mejor, más sobria, más desinteresada. Así Vega no se tomará en serio la cita, es decir, no se la creerá ni mucho menos. Que horror que piense que... me gusta... o algo por el estilo.

_"Estarás pendiente de su opinión, como si fuera lo más importante" _

La voz de la psicóloga relatándome una de sus pautas retumbó en mi mente. Sacudí la cabeza a ambos lados y caminé hacia donde debía. Si me ponía a pensar en eso terminaría aventándole los chocolates en la cara a Vega en cuanto me recibiera.

Al llegar golpeé la puerta con fuerza y quien me recibió no fue nadie más sino ella. Apreté la caja de chocolates en mis manos.

—Jade, ¿qué se te ofrece? —Preguntó con una sonrisa. Apreté la mandíbula ante el gesto. Quise morderme la lengua para no gritarle.

—Sólo fastidiarte y asegurarme de que estás de lastimera y sin cita para San Valentín —respondí con burla. Bien Jade, creo que así no se pide una cita. Vas tan bien.

—Pues bien por ti, lo lograste —dijo algo molesta—. No tengo cita, puedes marcharte feliz —intentó cerrar la puerta pero la detuve con el pie.

Vamos Jade, sólo es Vega, sólo una cita como la de la otra vez.

—Espera... —hice un poco de fuerza ya que ella se empeñaba en cerrarme la puerta en la nariz, obviamente gané yo—. Tú y yo vamos a hablar un par de cosas —Dije y sin darle tiempo a que respondiera me metí en su casa sin intenciones de marcharme.

—Óyeme tú, ¿quién te crees para entrar así? —Me increpó Trina que se acercaba desde la cocina para hacerme aún más insufrible mi estadía. ¿Por qué? Joder, ¿por qué los Vega decidieron que tener familia era buena idea? Me hubieran ahorrado tanto.

— ¡Tú no te metas! —Grité arrojándole con la caja de chocolates que tenía en la mano. Cuando caí en cuenta de lo que había hecho quise morir, o matarla, o algo que seguramente sería políticamente incorrecto— ¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer, Trina! —Bufé molesta y corrí hasta la caja, pero Trina estaba en medio y choqué con ella, tan duro fue el golpe que fuimos a dar al suelo, ella sobre mis chocolates y yo sobre ella.

— ¡Quítate West! —Chilló ella, forcejeando conmigo.

— ¡Tú quítate! —Estaba molesta, muy molesta, molesta por los chocolaes, por la situación, por habérselos comprado a Vega, por seguir los estúpidos consejos de esa psicóloga... ¡Por Dios! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

—Ya, ambas, basta —sentí como una mano en forma de puño fue detenida por una mano delgada, que obviamente era de Tori.

— ¡No me toques Vega! —Me solté de su mano de un movimiento brusco que la hizo caer hacia atrás, cayendo torpemente, como era ella de torpe. ¿Podía empeorar mi día? Claro que sí? La niña "no me toques que me desarmo" no tuvo mejor idea que caer sobre su muñeca.

Y así acabamos ella y yo, yendo al hospital en mi auto, con ella chillando como una cría porque no podría tocar el piano en su presentación de no-sé-qué. No me pudo importar menos.

Eso se gana por tratar de meter sus manos entre el rostro de su hermana y mi puño que esperaba por arreglarle su deforme rostro.

—Lo siento —escuché decir mientras salíamos del hospital... entonces apreté los ojos y suspiré con desgano mientras la maldecía por dentro. Yo había entrado a su casa, yo había peleado con su hermana. Yo la había empujado y por ello ella se había lastimado. Entonces ella... se disculpaba. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué te disculpas por todo, Vega? —Me detuve molesta mientras salíamos del hospital, por esa gran puerta de vidrio.

—Porque sé que es la única forma en que estaremos bien, aunque no sea mi culpa, disculparse funciona contigo... —Respondió lentamente, deteniéndose delante de mi. Yo imité la velocidad de su voz con mis movimientos. Todo era lento y no terminaba de salir que aquel lugar aún— Si espero a que tú te disculpes no avanzaremos jamás —la vi encojerse de hombros y sonreír con resignación. Sentí algo incómodo dentro de mi, muy incómodo, tanto que quise arrancarme el estómago en esos momentos y todo órgano dentro de mi que sintiera ese revoltijo.

Solté finalmente la puerta del lugar, quedándome en el umbral, sin intenciones de moverme, pero la puerta es de las que se cierran solas asique con un sutil golpe en la espalda me arrojó centímetros más adelante, casi haciéndome chocar con ella.

La vi ensanchar su sonrisa mostrándome toda su perfecta dentadura en un solo acto. Me sentí estúpida por pensar que aquello era perfecto, pero lo era. Su dentista debe de haber ganado una fortuna cuidándole la sonrisa.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y me dio espacio para acomodarme a su lado y seguir caminando hasta mi auto, entonces esa sensación de que algo estaba mal apareció.

—Vega —la llamé y como si de un agarre de brazo se tratara, ella se detuvo en seco y volteó a verme—, sobre la presentación de piano en no sé qué bobada que debes hacer...

—Es una participación en el centro de la ciudad, para un festival de San Valentín donde... —aclaró pero le interrumpí antes de que me diera los detalles innecesarios.

—Así no puedes tocar el piano —señalé su muñeca, ella rodó los ojos.

—No me digas —habló sarcástica—, si no me lo dices no... —se detuvo a mitad de su momento sarcástico y me miró con atención— ¿Por qué lo mencionas? —Sonrió grande.

—Por que, si quieres... —bajé la mirada a un costado— puedohacerloporti —dije todo rápido y tratando de que no me oyera, así podría huír más fácil de todo aquello. Dios, ¿qué acababa de proponer?

¡Arrepiéntete Jade, antes de que acepte!

_"Te preocuparás por sus necesidades" _

De nuevo, estas estupidas pautas, joder, que sólo eran coincidencias. Sólo coincidencias.

—Claro —enderezó por completo su postura y aceptó, con una actitud bastante alegre. Si quiero puedo retractarme aún, ¿no? Pero, ¿quiero hacerlo? No lo sé, lo pensaré.

—Que suerte tienes —agregué y empecé a caminar, adelantando unos cuantos metros. Ella me alcanzó en un momento, apresurando el paso.

De ahí subimos a mi auto, la llevé a su casa con el ambiente siendo ambientado por música no-tan-mala que ella había sintonizado en una radio.

Bajó del auto y antes de marcharse quedamos en que me enviaría las partituras de la canción que tocaríamos esa noche por mail, insistió en que me quedara en su casa a practicar con ella, pero me negué las mil veces que me lo pidió.

Nada como mi cuarto, mi piano, mis cosas, mis tiempos.

La seguí con la vista aún desde mi auto hasta que entró a su casa, cuando desapareció tras la puerta regresé mi atención al auto y vi junto a mi asiento la caja de chocolates algo aplastada...

Estúpida Trina.

Encendí el motor y aceleré. Ya tendría oportunidad de pedirle la cita en la noche, luego de la presentación. Tenía tiempo de sobra, es decir, es Vega, a ella jamás nadie le pide una cita. No corría el riesgo de que me dijera que no porque ya tiene a alguien o algo así.

Al llegar a mi casa lo primero que hice fue encender mi portátil y abrir mi mail. En efecto, ahí estaban las partiuras de una canción que era una de las más románicas creadas. Pero, no era una tonta canción pop plástica de las que a ella le gustan, al menos...

Miré los acordes que debía tocar mientras me sentaba delante del piano de mi habitación, luego regresé la vista al nombe de la canción.

"Is This Love (Piano Version)". Canción de Whitesnake, como no, seguramente elegida por Beck o André, para una fecha como San Valentín estaba bien. Vega hubiera elegido una de Selena Gomez o algo por el estilo, la chica carece de gusto musical, una verdadera lástima.

Me puse a tocarla sin problemas, no era una canción difícil, lo que agradecía infinitamente ya que tenía sólo unas cuantas horas para practicarla y que me saliera perfecta.

Dediqué varias horas de mi tarde a practicar la música y, para ser completamente sincera y sin intenciones de sonar arrogante, podría presumir que me quedaba perfecta con sólo un par de horas con las partituras en mi poder. A Vega no le habría quedado mejor ni soñando. Fue una verdadera suerte para ella haberse lastimado.

Miré la hora en mi reloj, aún quedaba tiempo por delante, pero decidí bañarme y ponerme presentable para la cita, es decir, para pedir la cita... luego de la presentación. Tenía que estar decente si iba a tocar frente a un público medianamente grande... Eso.

Me di una ducha larga, lenta y tranquila, el tiempo estaba de mi lado y yo quería convertirme en pasa debajo del chorro de agua caliente.

Salí y me vestí rápido. Falda tableada, blusa de tirantes, calzas. Mis típicas botas y mi chaqueta de cuero. Todo de color negro, como siempre.

Hice el camino largo hasta el lugar conduciendo en mi auto, mientras escuchaba algo de música para que el camino se hiciera más lento. Conforme avanzaba me preguntaba porqué demonios había aceptado eso, peor incluso, yo lo había propuesto. ¿Por qué?

Entonces vi, a mi lado, en el asiento de acompañante de mi auto, aún estaba esa caja de chocolates aplastada. Regresé la vista al frente con la respuesta física a ello en esa caja. Tenía que pedirle la estúpida cita a Vega para demostrar que no le temía a nada.

Comienzo a sentir que esto de la cita es una jugarreta de esa psicóloga.

Cuando llegué al luegar el show ya tenía rato de haber comenzado, estaba increíblemente apestado por parejas. Por Dios, me sorprende la valentía de Vega, de aparecerse por un lugar así siendo que Cupido parece detestarla. Debería estar en algún callejón oscuro golpeando parejas felices para desquitarse.

Avancé entre las parejas empujándolas y pasando muy por en medio de ellos sólo para estropearles su momento.

Pasé directamente hasta el fondo y rodeé el escenario, a donde estarían seguramente las personas que se presentarían y...

— ¡Jade! —Escuché y sentí que me estrujaban el cuello con fuerza, pronto un perfume a almendras me llenó la nariz. Vega.

—Sueltame, joder, que no soy tu maldito novio —dije mientras forcejeaba con sus brazos en mi cuello.

—Creí que me habías dejado plantada —me soltó y me miró con ojos de cachorro triste. Rodé los ojos.

—No llegué tan tarde —miré la hora—, de hecho llegué justo a tiempo —sonreí con gracia porque era la hora en la que debíamos cantar.

—De hecho —asintió Tori—, la siguiente es nuestra canción. —Sonrió y corrió a hablar con André, el chico estaba ubicado cerca del escenario.

— ¿Él iba a ser mi reemplazo? —Pregunté un poco ofendida, me ofendía quizá... la idea de que me consideraran tan fácilmente reemplazable.

—No —negó ella con una sonrisa—. Si tú no llegabas él hubiera tomado mi lugar en el número. Yo no me hubiera presentado sin ti —dijo mientras se sentaba sobre una de las escaleras de acceso a la parte alta del escenario.

—Bien —dije—. Porque como yo, nadie lo iba a hacer —me senté junto a ella con una mueca arrogante y ella soltó una carcajada, con gracia por mi comentario.

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo —dijo y me miro—. Nadie como tú...

Alguien se acercó a nosotras, supongo que uno de los encargados de la organización, pues le entregó un micrófono a ella mientras le daba indicaciones que no oí, sinceramente. Yo sólo debía tocar el piano y ya.

Vi como Vega se ponía de pie y me esperaba para subir al escenario. La imité y la seguí hasta que se detuvo. Me miró, inhaló profundo y exhaló fuerte, como quitándose los nervios con ello.

—Hagámoslo —dio media vuelta y un primer paso hacia el lugar.

—Espera —la detuve de la mano y ella se detuvo— No lo vayas a estropear —Dije, aún sin soltarla. Ella volteó hacia mi.

—Contigó ahí —negó con una sonrisa—. Imposible —Entonces me miró con ternura, o algo que transmitía esa sensación molesta de revolución interna dentro de mi, revolución que no parecía llegar a solución pacífica. Me hacía querer correr.

Deslizó su mano un poco y cambió el agarre, entrelazando nuestros dedos, acariciando el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar.

¡Qué demonios! Quita la mano Jade, quítala.

Solté bruscamente su mano de la mía y pasé por su lado, ignorándola y ubicándome en el piano. Que por cierto, lo amé. Al fin sin ese contacto pude dejar de sentir que vomitaría, me ayudó a distraerme, o algo así, aunque no estaba nerviosa su mano me dio algo más de seguridad, pero como no, como cualquier contacto con Vega, me revolvió el estómago.

Ella se unió a mi en el escenario segundos después.

Respiré hondo y la miré metros más adelante de mi, de pie ante el público, en posición para empezar, con el micrófono en la mano y su rostro levemente girado hasta mi posición, mirándome. Asintió levemente con la cabeza, yo imité su gesto y comencé con los primeros acordes en ese hermoso piano que quería robarme luego de esa presentación.

Al principio de la canción, por los primeros segundos sólo éramos el piano y yo, introdujendo a todos al ambiente romántico-pegajoso que los que iban a esa clase de espectáculos buscaban.

Cuando mi momento de soledad en el instrumento terminaba y ella debía sumarse, depegué mi vista de las teclas y la vi, que tomaba aire, llenaba sus pulmones de él y empezaba a cantar.

Entonces ese revoltijo de nuevo, ¿qué lo provocaba esta vez? Quien sabe. El punto: me dieron ganas de correr.

La canción terminó, como en el principio, conmigo en los acordes finales y Vega a mi lado, acompañándome en el final.

Los aplausos se apoderaron del ambiente, como era de esperarse no tardaron en llegar. Yo había estado genial y Vega, para ser Vega, la que arruina todo con dar un paso, esta vez, no lo había hecho tan del asco.

Ella se despidió del público tirándole besos a la nada y yo sólo me fui detrás de ella. Apenas cruzamos de la vista del público Beck se le tiró encima.

—Tori Vega —arrastró su nombre desde su hombro, con ella siendo apretada entre sus brazos—, cada vez lo haces mejor. —Se separaron entre risas, pero sin acabar demasiado con su cercanía.

Tori Vega, Tori Vega, Tori Vega...

Su nombre y el tono coqueto y asquerosamente seductor que usó él en su oído me retumbó mil veces en la cabeza mientras apretaba la mandíbula y contaba hasta diez mentalmente para no gritar.

—Consíganse un motel —dije al fin, pasando justo en medio de ambos, a paso pesado y con el ceño fruncido. Me desquiciaba tener esa expresión, se me notaba lo rígido de todo mi cuerpo en mi rostro. Quería salir huyendo de allí.

—Jade —sentí su mano sana tomarme del brazo.

—Suéltame que ya vimos como eso termina, Vega —le dije mirando su mano aferrándose a mi brazo y luego mirando su brazo vendado. Ella asintió con cierta tristeza y me soltó.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Vamos a festejar? —Beck trataba de descomprimir el aire con su comentario estúpido de la noche. Alternaba la vista entre nosotras y yo negué con la cabeza.

—Vayan ustedes, yo tengo que robarme ese piano —dije y ambos se miraron entre si, confundidos—. Es decir, trataré de comprarlo —aclaré y ambos sonrieron aliviados. Ni que me lo fuera a robar en serio, es decir, ¿con la fuerza de que titán podría llevarme semejante cosa sin que me vieran? La lógica de ese par seguía sorprendiéndome.

Ambos se despidieron de mi y dieron media vuelta para marcharse, yo... me quedé viéndolos.

Entonces, cuando comenzaron a alejarse sentí que por fin podía respirar sin sentir esa necesidad de correr para la dirección contraria. Al fin pude dejar de pensar en las estupideces de mi psicóloga y lo que esa sonrisa de santurrona según provocaba en mis nervios... Wait, no. Aún sigo pensando en ella y... no le he pedido la cita.

Al cuarto paso, exactamente, Vega volteó y retrocedió lo mismo que había avanzado hasta donde yo estaba.

—Gracias por esto, Jade —dijo abrazándome con su brazo sano por el cuello y el vendado tocando mi abdomen... Y de pronto me sentí tosca. Como sin saber qué hacer, ni como reaccionar y esa sensación de que explotaría como una jodida bomba de tiempo me inundó. Por suerte el contacto fue corto, muy corto, demasiado corto como para que aquello pasara. Ella me soltó y regresó en pequeños saltos a la par de Beck, que la recibió con una sonrisa y... su mano... en su... cintura.

Apreté la mandíbula y decidí contar hasta diez... cuando llegué hasta el diez lo alargué al veinte, luego al treinta y así hasta que desaparecieron de mi vista.

Entonces pateé con fuerza la máquina de humo que había junto al escenario.

Tenía que calmarme y respirar.

**Consulta de emergencia.**

— ¿Jade? —Oí una voz que me irritaba más que calmarme atender del otro lado de la línea.

—No, el conejo de pascuas —Rodé los ojos ante su comentario obvio.

—Jade —afirmó con más seguridad—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Sólo... Dejemos algo claro antes de empezar —dije al mismo tiempo que sujetaba mi cabello hacia atrás—. Lo que acaba de pasar no fue lo que seguramente estás pensando, no. No fueron celos, ¿de acuerdo? El hecho de que me fastidiara verla tan cerca de Beck y que él la tomara de la cintura... oh, espera, no es lo que cree tampoco, es que... Espere, ni siquiera es su maldito asunto, ¿por qué diablos le explico esto?

—No lo sé Jade, tú me llamaste —dijo con su voz de psicóloga mediocre que odia su trabajo—. Son las once de la noche, ¿es tan urgente? —Miré la hora en cuanto la mencionó, era cierto, pero irrelevante.

—No lo es, pero es su deber atender a mis necesidades, no sólo por el hecho de que mi padre le paga lo que ganaría en un año con cinco pacientes diferentes...

—Porque sabe el sacrificio —creí escuchar.

— ¿Qué? —Alcé una ceja.

—Nada, prosigue.

—Cierto, además hizo un juramento de cuidar tanto la salud mental y el secreto confidencial de sus pacientes, algo así como un médico sacerdote...

—Me refería a que prosiguieras con tu problema, no con mi carrera y lo que debo hacer.

—Yo no tengo problemas. ¡Vega no podría importarme menos! —Estuve tentada colgar y dejarla hablando sola.

—Entonces, ¿por qué...?

— ¿Sabe qué? Esto es su culpa. ¡No necesito sus consejos! Ad... —A sólo un pequeñísimo paso de colgar.

—Espera, Jade, respira... —comencé a hacer un tour por detrás del escenario.

—Estoy respirando, de lo contrario estaría muerta ahora, genio. —Con mi mano libre eché mi cabello hacia atrás.

—Respira tranquilamente, a eso me refería...

— ¡Respiro como se me da la gana! —Me detuve en seco.

—Está bien, está bien, respira como te parezca mejor y mientras me dices qué fue lo que pasó.

—De acuerdo —resoplé, dejando salir todo el aire que venía conteniendo. Al fin me sentí un poco más tranquila.

Le expliqué lo mucho me que molestaba la cercanía de Vega, como sentía que explotaría y rompería todo de un momento a otro. Ella sólo guardaba silencio. Que era una santurrona de primera, que ya le conocía esa maña que le había dado por sonreírme y tratar de comprarme con ello, como si fuera suficiente para manipularme, como si yo fuera a caer en ese gesto suyo.

— ¿Sientes que caerás por su sonrisa? —Fue exactamente lo que dijo luego de estar en absoluto silencio todo el tiempo— Eso es lindo Jade, deberías decírselo. —Entonces colgué.

No tenía deseos de adentrarme en su mundo del revés, con sus teorías de mi "eso" con respecto a Vega.

Regresé a mi casa sin ese piano, no tenía intenciones de nada en esos momentos. Sólo llegué, subí las escaleras y me dejé caer en mi cama, boca arriba observando el techo a, como venía siendo costumbre, pensar en formas de torturar a Vega.

Pronto me aburrí de ello y quise escribirle algo, pero no supe qué, no tenía nada que decirle, asique hice lo más sensato y no le dije nada... Sólo le envié un mensaje vacío.

No pasó ni un minuto, cuando mi peraphone sonó.

_"Deberías estar aquí, la pandilla te extraña :("_ Decía. Sonreí y, cuando lo noté, arrojé el celular a los pies de la cama.

Diez minutos pasaron, veinte, veinticinco, veintiseis, veintisiete... Y no pude más conmigo misma asique lo tomé para responder.

_"Claro que no, sólo tú me debes extrañar para no sentirte tan miserable, sentada sola en un rincón mientras todos bailan"_ Lo envié sin pensármelo mucho.

_"¿Estás aquí? :D"_ Respondió casi al instante. Reí con burla y me quedé viendo la pantalla del móvil un rato. Casi podía imaginarla mirando hacia todas direcciones, buscándome por haber acertado sobre su estado.

_"No, pero eres tan forever alone que lo supuse. Debe ser tan frustrante para ti. Ja."_ Sonreí mientras lo enviaba y no pude evitar imaginármela arrugando sus cejas y haciendo un puchero patético de los que sólo ella puede hacer sin sentir vergüenza.

_"¿Propones algo mejor? ;)"_ Decía el siguiente mensaje.

Me quedé meditando un poco aquello... Algo mejor como... pasar por ella... y pasar un rato... juntas.

¿Juntas?

¿¡Juntas!?

_"Nada Vega, que tomes un taxi y vayas a tu casa a dormir como toda una monjita."_ Lo medité unos momentos, ¿por qué lo pensaba tanto? Dios, no es como si me perdiera de mucho. Es decir, sólo era Vega y su insinuación de planes conmigo.

Lo envié.

_"Booo, aguafiestas :'("_ Respondió y di por finalizada aquella conversación. Eché un vistazo a la hora, era temprano aún, casi las doce de la noche, la fiesta apenas iría empezando y todos estarían listos con su pareja para recibir San Valentín. Que asco.

Ella seguro encontraría algo que hacer.

Me levanté de mi cama y dejé la oscuridad de mi habitación para bajar por un café.

Me ubiqué en la isla de la cocina, recargando mis brazos sobre el mármol de ésta, perdiéndome en el negro de mi café, jugando con mi dedo índice en el borde de la taza.

¿Propones algo mejor?

Retumbó en mi mente su frase un buen rato, con su voz aunque no la hubiera oído, la sentía con claridad en mis oídos.

Terminé mi café con tranquilidad, sin dejar de pensar en aquello. ¿Por qué lo pensaba tanto? Si quería era fácil, salir con ella... ellos, con todos ellos y ya. Divertirnos un rato y cada quien a su casa luego.

¡Por qué todo es tan molesto y confuso!

Dejé todo como estaba ahí y fui a paso pesado, sonoro y apresurado escaleras arriba, hasta mi habitación y me dejé caer en mi cama nuevamente. Miré mi peraphone de reojo y vi la luz encenderse una vez más. Lo tomé entre mis manos y vi cuatro mensajes de Vega.

¿Qué demonios?

_"Jade, ¿sigues ahí? :I" _

_"Vamos, súmate a la fiesta, no es lo mismo sin ti :(" _

_"Jade... Jade... Jade... Jade... No pienso dejarte dormir... Vamos :(((" _

_"¿No te parece triste pasar San Valentín sola y en casa? :'I" _

El último mensaje casi me indignó.

_"¿No te parece patético rogarme que pase San Valentín contigo?"_ Envié molesta y no esperé la respuesta. Sólo me dormí.

Desperté horas después gracias a la alarma, aún con la sensación de estar enojada con alguien y queriendo golpear a quien fuera en la cara antes de mi primer café del día.

Ducha rápida, ropa simple, negra como siempre. Mi chaqueta de cuero, unas botas del mismo color y bajé a desayunar mientras revisaba mi celular. Tenía un último mensaje de Vega:

_"Lo hubiera hecho con chocolates y una nota, pero odias el romanticismo."_

Entonces me detuve a media escalera de mi casa, sin saber como accionar al siguiente paso. Sin saber si seguir adelante o huír hasta mi habitación y quedarme allí el resto del día.

¿Qué carajos se suponía que significaba eso?

— ¿Se te pegaron los pies al piso? —Preguntó mi hermano menor empujándome escalón por escalón hacia abajo, hasta que estuve al pie de la dichosa escalera. Lo miré y él sonreía como si hubiera hecho una gran hazaña.

—No lo habría logrado sin ti, vales mil Jason —rodé los ojos mientras le revolvía el cabello y lograba que mis piernas reaccionaran nuevamente. Recobré mi postura y recogí las llaves de mi auto, ese día conduciría. Compraría mi café en la calle, o algo así, lo que se me ocurriera, sólo quería salir de allí.

Vega era una imbécil. Una tremenda imbécil. Una grandísima tremenda imbécil. Y todo lo que se le pudiera agregar al hecho de ser una completa estúpida y todos sus sinónimos.

Sólo podía pensar en una sola cosa, en un único significado para ese mensaje y me parecía ilógico, más que ilógico. Era un disparate.

Yo... hablaría con ella. No, es decir, debía hablar con ella... Pero no quería. ¿O sí?

¡Agh!

Pasé por un Starbucks a comprar un café, era temprano aún para ir al colegio asique di un par de vueltas sin rumbo fijo en el auto, aún no aparecía el sol por el este y las calles de la ciudad estaban poco transitadas.

"Paso por ti en veinte minutos. Espérame fuera de tu casa" Envié y di un volantazo a mi auto cambiando bruscamente de dirección.

No recibí respuesta.

Pasaron los veinte minutos y yo ya estaba allí. Esos veinte se hicieron treinta y ya me estaba cabreando. Estuve a punto de irme cuando senti un golpecito en el vidrio del auto, del lado del acompañante. Destrabé la puerta y para que ella entrara. Lo hizo y tomó la caja de chocolates en sus manos, para poder ocupar el lugar.

Miré la caja un segundo, de reojo y sintiendo como si me hubieran descubierto en una travesura. Sentí nervios... o algo así.

— ¿Y bien? —Pregunté mientras encendía el auto y conducía lejos de ahí. Si necesitaba matarla o algo por el estilo, no lo haría delante de su casa.

— ¿Y bien, qué? —Preguntó jugando con sus dedos.

—El clima, Vega —rodé los ojos—. No te hagas la inocente.

—Pues —observaba sus movimientos de reojo, como se acomodaba el cabello una y otra vez, luego jugaba a girar su peraphone en sus manos hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro. Como parecía ahogarse en sus palabras. Hubiera sido gracioso en cualquier otra situación, pero por Dios que me traía de los pelos con su nerviosismo. ¿O la que estaba nerviosa era yo y ella sólo dudaba? No, que va. Ella, nerviosa ella. Yo sólo fastidiada.

—Para hoy Vega —la apuré—. Digo, si quieres, para antes de que termine el día.

—Sé que quieres que explique mi mensaje —dijo bajito—. Pero no lo envié yo, Beck me quitó el celular y lo que leíste lo escribió él. —Sentí como un golpe, pero no lo entendí, asique lo dejé pasar.

—Entonces, ¿no... —medité un poco que palabras usar— era cierto?

Ella suspiró.

—Si lo que quieres saber es si me gustas —tomó aire—. Pues sí, me gustas... algo —empezó a titubear—. Un poco...

Detuve el auto en seco en cualquier lugar.

Mi mente empezó a llenarse de las palabras de mi psicóloga y sentí que me sofocaban. Vega seguía hablando, pero yo no quería escucharla. De verdad aquello era confuso, se sentía como un martilleo de los que dan en la cabeza por el estrés. Pero este era en todo mi cuerpo, en cada órgano que funcionaba, como un temblor interno. Era tan molesto. Tanto, por Dios.

—Entiendo si te incomoda —ella siguió y siguió hablando—, de verdad lo...

—Shhh —hice una seña en el aire con mi mano—. ¡Quieres callarte! —Hablé un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía y le quité mi caja de chocolates de la mano.

La miré un segundo, toda aplastada por culpa de Trina, algo verdaderamente impresentable para regalar. Tomé mi peraphone y marqué un número ante la mirada de Vega.

—Hola Jade, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? —Su voz, s horrible y estúpidamente calmada voz.

—No... No es eso —Respondí.

— ¿Entonces? —Preguntó, casi pude sentir una sonrisa. Apreté la mandíbula.

—Usted tenía razón —dije y colgué.

Guardé mi peraphone y volví la mirada a la caja de chocolates. Miré a Vega de reojo y ésta se sobresaltó, abrió la boca un par de veces. Se disculparía o algo por el estilo, ya lo veía venir.

Estiré mi mano hacia ella, con la caja de chocolates para que la tomara mientras yo miraba un para nada interesante local de limpieza por la ventanilla de mi auto. Sentí como ella tomaba la caja entre sus manos con lentitud. Yo retiré la mía bruscamente apenas el objeto dejó mi mano.

La miré de reojo. La confusión era casi palpable y hasta se veía con miedo de abrir la caja.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir? —Pregunté, ella volvió la vista a mi. Yo volví la vista al frente.

— ¿Perdón?

—En nuestra cita. —Respondí. Vale, quizá así no se pide una cita tampoco. En fin...

Ella estaba quieta, como asimilando la información, yo rodé los ojos no pudiendo creer la inseguridad de la chica.

—San Valentín. Chocolates. Tú. Yo. Cita. —empecé a enumerar las cosas para que las entendiera.

— ¿Yo te gusto? —Preguntó con una sonrisa boba.

—Que suerte tienes —respondí con una sonrisa arrogante mirando al frente.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia los chocolates y abrió la caja.

"Te odio" decía en perfecto orden una hilera de chocolates algo maltratados. Maldije a Trina una vez más en mi mente.

—Gracias, Jade —sonrió con ternura mientras me tomaba de la mano con timidez—. Creo que tuviemos una idea parecida —sonrió mientras sacaba una caja de su bolso y me la entregaba. La abrí y, en efecto, la idea era por mucho parecida. Sólo que en su mensaje había un "Te Quiero"

Observé la caja con los ojos entrecerrados un momento, sin saber que debía decir exactamente, asique hice lo primero que me salió.

—No me gustan los chocolates —quise devolvérsela.

—Es chocolate amargo —sonrió. Entonces regresé los chocolates hacia mi y mordí un pedazo de la "O" con forma de corazón, mientras la miraba de reojo.

—Touché —dije mientras dejaba mi caja junto a la suya.

—De nada —se acercó hasta mi, luego de mi "gracias" inexistente y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego me sonrió. Y ahí estaba, su perfecta sonrisa. Una más de sus mil formas de perfección.

—Dios, eres tan insufrible, si por eso te odio —sonreí como estúpida mientras encendía el motor del auto.

* * *

**Eso es todo amigos *inserte voz del puerquito no-sé-qué* (Gracias al reviewer por la corrección, no tuve infancia, lo sé u_u)**

**Dejen reviews. **

**Selene Off!**


End file.
